(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic electric power generating device of a wheel, and more particularly, to an automatic electric power generating device disposed at a wheel and capable of generating electric power using induction between magnetic pole plates and magnetic elements.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A common electric power generating device for wheels has minimized weight and volume; however, a shortcoming thereof as being capable of providing only small amounts of electric power still needs to be advanced. Supposed two or more electronic equipments consuming electricity are installed at other certain locations of a vehicle, or two or more lighting devices serving for different functions are individually devised at the wheel and a vehicle body, it is probable that the electric power generated cannot be fully utilized by not being able to overcome shortcomings as providing insufficient electric power or linking the installed locations.
To overcome the aforesaid shortcomings, the primary object of the invention is to provide an automatic electric power generating device capable of supplying other equipments at a vehicle body with electric power.
The secondary object of the invention is to provide an automatic electric power generating device that can be devised with a plurality of additional magnetic pole sets and a plurality of additional magnetic elements.